the_rift_cafefandomcom-20200215-history
ComicSansPony
Background Ben Stock, A,K.A Comic Sans, has had brony friends since high school, but never gave the show a watch. His brony friends however convinced him to add "My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic" onto his imaginary list of TV shows to watch. He then went off to full Sail University for college. Then mid march of 2014 he got bored enough and binge watched the entire series up until season 4 on netflix in about 3-4 days. He then came out as a Brony on March 17th, 2014 on his daily vlog. Since he already spent a lot of time on youtube, he begun to watch a ton of MLP analysts. The first one he ever watched was either ILoveKimPossibleAlot or Ink Rose. Eventually he came upon the MLP Comic series published by IDW. After buying digital copies of all the current comics at the time he wanted to see who in the bronalysis comunityy was reviewing or analyzing them. Very Few, if any were. On July 19th, 2014 he decided to begin a review show focused initially on the comics. This show would later be titled My 2 Bits. Shortly following his debut as a bronalysis he saw the ILoveKimPossibleAlot was hiring editors and he applied for the job. It was actually really surprising to him that he actually got the job. He would edit for her for the month of September. Most notibly editing the ending gag for Why KP Likes What She Likes (Feat. Solrac). He eventually left because editing KP's vids made him more excited to do his own thing. Focusing back on his reviews he was finally accepted to The Rift Café sometime in November. He eventually shifted over to being only a Bronalysis on December 17th, 2014 when he ended his daily vlog of almost 4 years. ...AND THAT IS HOW EQUESTRIA WAS MADE! Shows 'My 2 Bits' My 2 Bits is a weekly review show hosted by Comic Sans, and occasionally others guest and reoccurring characters. Currently the only MLP Content covered in the show is the MLP comics published by IDW. Eventually the show will branch out, but not for a while. (Read more) 'For Shits & Giggles (4S&G)' For Shits & Giggles , A.K.A 4S&G or Fo Shiggles, is a weekly live stream let's play/podcast thing streamed on Twitch. (Read more) '...Read as a Poem' ...Read as a Poem is where Comic reads a song from the Show or the fandom as a poem. Uploads are random for this show. '2 Bit Announcements' Only Comic would give a special name to his update videos. True to their name little effort is put into them, but at least they are informational...usually. Other Projects Fallout: Equestria - Ballad of a Crystal Pony A Fallout: Equestria inspired fanfic that can be read on FimFiction Trivia *Comic's Full name is Comic Q Sansabard ** The "Q" stands for nothing, it is just a letter as his middle name. *When frightened, angry, or excited Comic bouts out a random exclamation *When Comic transitioned from pony creator to actually being drawn, Ben said in a 2 Bit announcement that the change would not be a plot point in the review's canon. It has since become a running gag that only Text Typer notices the change. * Comic is really good at making cheesy horse puns *Comic currently owes no bits to Text Typer's swear jar because his balence was transferred to Jet when Comic won a bet. * Comic was born when discord was in power the 1st time ** Causes his hron to be made of glass ** Causes his spells to have unintended chaotic side effects ** Causes a random spell to get cast when he sneezes. *Comic is drawn by MoombaTroopa *Comic's first Collab was with Countess Rose. *Comic is often mistaken as a female in Rift Café calls **Worst offenders are Robin0928, Shark, and Unova Brony. *Comic was an editor for ILoveKimPossibleAlot for all of one month. *Prior to becoming an analyst (really more of a reviewer) Comic had a Daily Vlog * Comic has a sub count rivalry with Shark Links Youtube Facebook Twitter Tumblr Google+ DA FimFiction Gallery Comicsanspony oc 3 by moombatroopa-d800dxi.png|Regular OC drawn by MoombaTroopa 4S&G.png|For Shits & Giggles Putt-Putt Saga art commission from Lightning Bliss Comicsanspony profile pic by moombatroopa-d821f86.jpg|Profile Pic by MoombaTroopa Comicsanspony by bast13-d8iwavf.png|Pointy Pony Comic Sans by Bast13 Cutie mark by comicsanspony-d8b96lz.png|Cutie mark Filly oc comic.jpg|Colt Comic Sans by starlight pony Comic rainbow.png|Rainbow Power Comic Sans by Sugary Violet Chibi comic sans by comicsanspony-d80x2qi.png|Chibi Comic Sans by Lexie Comic sans by mangajag-d86kcih.png|Anthro Comic Sans by Grass Hope Eggbrain by comicsanspony-d80skxj.jpg|Eggbrain by Lexie Look at this merch you have to just love it all by mangajag-d87b84r.png|Look at this merch! You have to just love it ALL! (by Grass Hope) Storytime by mariedrose-d8k7i9d-1.jpg|Story Time by Countess Rose Comic sans pony vector by takarapov-d86k3mi.png|Comic Sans by TakaraPOV Analyst drawings comic sans by britishbronyreviewer-d8dr8uo.jpg|Comic Sans bronalysis art by British Brony comic_sans_reference_sheet_by_moombatroopa-d8m7912.jpg|Comic Sans' Reference Sheet by MoombaTroopa Category:Unicorn OC Category:Male Category:Alphabetical Category:Current